


Walking Avengers: Undead Soldiers

by Larissaloki



Series: Walking avengers series [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Wade Wilson, M/M, Multi, Tags May Change, Zombie Apocalypse, expect some bad shit to happen, kid pater parker, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: second part of Walking Avengers, the crew must face this new threat while keeping everyone safe. Can they over come these threats from all sides and get out unscathed?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Walking avengers series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Walking Avengers: Undead Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> *yeets this at you all before fucking off back to the void*   
> so ah, its been a while huh? i had this sitting for aaaaaages on my computer, had to rewrite a few times as i just couldn't get Tony the way i wanted, but i got there!   
> please comment on your favourite bits, comments fuel my drive! you are all lucky i didnt leave this first chapter as complete angst like i nearly did!   
> also question for those that are still with me, should i do a major re-edit of the first series to change the sub/dom to omega and alpha? i know the secondary gender doesnt play much role but i was wondering if maybe i should change it, thoughts??   
> updates will be slow as i have started uni at the bvegining of this year and frankly it takes up soooo much time urgh! but   
> its on classical studies so its fun!  
> hope you all enjoy and please dont forget to comment!! also future warnings, i think i did some pre-warnings on the last part but this fic will get dark in places and the kids will be put into had situations so please pleasee please avoid this fic if that is not your cup of tea??

_ “Red sky at night, shepherds delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherds take warning” _

“Glad to see that you got my present, Tony. I was beginning to think it got crushed or kicked by biters,” A smooth British voice comes over the radio.

Looking around at everyone’s reaction, it’s clear that no one immediately recognises the voice coming over the radio. Mentally steeling himself for what he knows is going to be a hard and long conversation, Tony brings up his radio again.

“Who are you?” Straight to the point, Tony’s tone making it known that he had very little tolerance for games right now. Every second counted if they wanted to get Steve back alive.

“Straight to the point, I like that.” The voice takes a slight jaunty but mocking tone, already Tony could feel his teeth grinding irritably. “My name is Francis, as I’m sure the other group told you-” eyes widening in surprise, Tony gaze snaps to Charles, whose face has become slightly pale but contemplative at that, “-my men told me they helped your group out earlier,”

God! Tony already hated this man, gritting his teeth harder to try and keep himself from spitting out something he will end up regretting; this asshole’s calm, almost conversational tone, was grating on his nerves already.

“Your men took one of ours, where is he?” Tony spoke slowly, each word carefully pronounced as he works to keep control on his rising temper. Slowly, he was going mad with worry over what was happening to Steve, and Tony hated the feeling of being helpless most. To try and keep his mind focused, Tony went through the various bombs he could make to utterly destroy Francis with.

“Ah yes, Captain America- or rather Steve Rogers now, right?” Francis huffs out a laugh. Feeling his temper soaring to near impossible heights, Bucky’s hand on his knee helped Tony to keep himself calm when imagining this pricks death fails, Tony tries asking again.

“Where is he, Francis? What do you want?”

“Oh, he’s enjoying the welcoming committee right now-“ A scream, a very horrifyingly familiar pained scream that cracks, a sure sign of having screamed and yelled for a long time, comes over the radio. Everyone tenses as they realise who that was, Tony’s knuckles going white as he grips the radio hard as he can, the actual radio creaking from how hard he’s holding it. Beside him, Bucky snarls out a quiet but vicious line of curses, biting at his own knuckles to stop himself from snatching the radio. Bruce quickly stands and leaves the room, unable to stay and listen to this, without hulking out. “-so, he’s in good hands! Now that other question? That’s what I wanted to really talk to you about,”

Breathing deeply, Tony tries to gain control of his trembling body. Frustrated, angry tears gather at the corners of his eyes, though he stubbornly refuses to let them fall. His body shakes in terror as he thinks about what could possibly be happening to Steve. All sorts of thoughts fly through his head as he wonders which torture tactics they must be using to get a scream like that out of Steve.

Some days, Tony truly hates his overactive imagination. 

It takes several counts to 10 for Tony to be able to bring the radio up again, though he’s unable to hide the tremor in his voice, he still vainly hopes that the breaking of his voice can’t be heard over the crackling of the radio.

“What do you want Francis, stop playing games and tell me…”

The radio falls silent for a few moments, Tony almost fears that Francis has left them hanging, while simultaneously grateful for the reprieve from hearing Steve’s screams of pain. He hopes that Francis is just simply changing rooms or dropped the radio. He even, optimistically, briefly, hopes that Steve had broken free. That his sweet, familiar voice would soon come over the radio, instead of the awful, joyful tone that Francis has. 

Tony’s budding hope was soon dashed when Francis answered.

“I actually only want one thing, Tony. You see, my guys overheard a very interesting conversation the other day. Your oh so lovable Super Soldiers are such gossips I must say”

Bucky freezes beside Tony, his eyes widening slightly as he recalls that day. They had gone to the medi-centre, in the middle of town where he and Steve chatted in the middle of the road. Where they discussed Wade.

Bucky could feel eyes on him, no doubt wondering what Francis is talking about.

“What exactly did your guys overhear?”

“That a boy in your group, Wade was it? Is immune to the biters. Now that is truly something huh? We want the kid, Tony. That’s it. I’ll give you till morning to think it over”

The radio line goes silent before Tony could even think of a reply.

“I’m so sorry Tony…”

Jolting at the sound of Bucky’s voice knocks him out of his own shocked state. When Tony drags his eyes up to look at him, he sees the pure guilt on Bucky’s face, His shoulders hunched as if trying to make himself smaller, both his face and eyes downcast and glued to the floor, creating a curtain somewhat with his loose hair. A stone sits heavily in Bucky’s stomach, making him feel violently sick that this is all happening because he and Steve talked about Wade out in the open. They should have had more sense than that!

Realising and recognising the spiralling that Bucky’s thoughts must be going through as something Tony himself had experienced many times in the past. Particularly just after he was kicked from the Avengers all those years ago, those where some of his hardest and darkest times. Tony can’t let Bucky blame himself for all this.

“Hey, no babe look at me- don’t blame yourself for this ok? James, look at me,” intertwining his hand with Bucky’s, Tony shuffles as close as he can to Bucky without actually sitting in his lap. Momentarily tuning out the others in the room who have started to murmur amongst themselves in hushed whispers. His own voice hushed in an urgent plea for Bucky to listen to him.

“This is not your fault OK? This asshole had all the chances to just leave us be or join us in search for a cure for this mess.  _ He _ chose to attack us.  _ He _ chose to take Steve and to target Wade. Not you ok?”

Tony gently cups Bucky’s cheek to urge him to face Tony, eyes are alight and fierce with anger, but not aimed at him, Bucky realises. No, aimed at those that would dare try and hurt the ones they care about. Still Bucky weakly speaks, his mind not completely convinced yet.

“But he wouldn’t have targeted us if we had just kept our mouths shut-“

“Nope! Don’t do that to yourself OK? You had no idea they were listening in, you can’t blame yourself for this James, OK? If we are to blame anyone, it is Francis we will blame for all this”

“Tony is right my friend, it is not your fault” Charles calming voice draws their attention, the room quiets as he speaks. “Francis had a choice to not do all this, he has the choice to peacefully reach out to us even. However, if you feel you must do something, help us think of a way to get back your friend Steve and to keep young Wade safe.”

Nodding, taking in what both Tony and Charles are trying to say to him, Bucky rubs at his face, suddenly feeling physically and mentally exhausted. Grateful to the subs trying to help him even when they themselves -- especially Tony -- must be struggling to deal with the situation that’s fallen into their laps.

Picking up on the signs of Bucky’s exhaustion, Sam stands as his own body starts to feel sluggish and sleep becomes a pressing need. They all need to sleep and gather themselves for what promises to be a rough road ahead. 

“We should all sleep. We’re all exhausted and especially after that conversation we need to clear our heads. There’s not much we can do right now, and we are all too drained to properly plan anything”

“Shouldn’t we talk about what he wants? This kid- Wade, that he mentioned?” Pyro pipes up from his place, he’s one of the few that actually looks fairly awake out of all of them. A snarl seems to rip itself from Tony’s throat as he jumps to his feet, an almost feral look on his face as he stares Pyro down.

“We are not handing Wade over to that monster, there is nothing to discuss about that! We will just have to stall or try and draw them out, but they are not getting that poor kid!”

Quickly standing in between the furious sub and their idiot of a teammate, Logan raises a hand in peace while the other one reaches back to smack Pyro around the head. Ignoring the indignant yelp from Pyro, Logan tries to keep his usually rough and gruff voice, as soothing as possible.

“I’m sure Pyro didn’t mean it like that, no one is thinking of handing the kid over.” Taking a step back to give Tony some more room as the sub still looks agitated and likely to lash out, Logan looks to Charles for help here.

Placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder to try and calm him, but also partly to keep him still, Thor glances at Logan and his group members.

“I think it’s best we all split ways for now…”

Inclining his head in agreement, Charles softly orders his people to leave the room. “We shall see you all in the morning, James? Take care of him and yourself tonight”

Leaving the Avengers to themselves, Tony finally started to relax when Pyro left the room, though his body still shook and trembled from the accumulated stress of the last few weeks. Everything that had happened was starting to fully catch up to him and was becoming a bit too much. For a small while, Tony wishes he could just relax fully and forget the world outside and all of its troubles. Wishes that he could go to sleep without wondering if a walker will get inside.

Bucky felt his heart break as he gathers Tony into his arms, trying to pull him as close as possible, wanting desperately to shield Tony from all of this. Though they all know, Tony would kick their collective asses and then some, if they tried such a thing.

Regarding them quietly from the side, Loki had been passively silent and observing until now. Detaching himself from the room in order to analyse everything without letting his emotions rule his judgements like his brother was prone to do.

“Thor and I shall keep watch tonight, swapping with Nat and Sam during the night.” Shaking his head and raising a hand to halt Bucky’s protests, half-hearted as they are, Loki continues on, “You two need the most time to calm yourselves. Sleep and we shall continue this on the morn”

Murmuring his thanks, Bucky picked up Tony bridal style, thankful that Tony wasn’t fighting him on it now either. Tony simply buries his face closer into Bucky’s neck, eyes squeezed shut as Bucky heads to the door.

At the door exiting the room is Bruce, waiting for them and no doubt having heard all of that. Though to Bucky’s relief, not a hint of green in sight. Falling into step with Bucky, Bruce walks with them up to the second floor and down to the room Bucky, Steve and Tony had been sharing. Both glancing at the door to the kid’s room as they listen out for any sounds of the kids being awake. Satisfied when they both hear soft snores, Bruce finally speaks softly.

“I will spend the night in the room with the kids, just in case. As much as I didn’t want to, I caught pretty much the entire conversation exchange. You two are exhausted and need to rest” Bruce gives Bucky a lopsided reluctant grin, “Plus, not many would be willing to break into the same room as the hulk”

Lifting his head finally to peek out at his friend, Tony mumbles out a soft thank-you. Tony had been planning on sleeping in the kids’ room tonight but knows he’s in no state to keep watch properly.

His mind is going numb and hazy with the desire to go down into subspace, unable to focus properly on anything but how soft and warm Bucky’s body feels right then under his itchy skin. It’s been so long since Tony had been able to go under. Since before all this had started. The stress and constant need to keep running had done wonders at keeping this itch under his skin at bay, but now it’s come back harder than ever, yet still he fought it. Not wanting, or able, to fall into that space when so much danger was about. Despite this, he knows that the longer he pushes it back, the worse the drop will be when it eventually happens.

Seeing his friend’s hazy, muzzy look, Bruce glances up at Bucky and indicates at Tony while mouthing the words ‘sub drop’. Not entirely surprised by this, Bucky nods and quickly heads into their shared bedroom, muttering a quick goodbye to Bruce.

Carrying Tony to the large bed, a bit alarmed at how quick this change had come about, though everyone had been expecting it to happen sooner or later, Bucky slips off Tony’s shoes before running his hands gently through Tony’s thick locks.

“Baby doll, you’re dropping really fast, are you ok with me helping you through this? We won’t do anything, just cuddle yeah? Maybe a foot or back rub?”

Blinking slowly, Tony tries to think as his mind becomes more sluggish, his resistance against the drop falling away as everything practically screams at him to let go, that he’s safe. A small part of Tony knows that, with Bucky or Steve, there’s no safer place really to be. Shaking his fuzzy mind to try and clear it enough to respond, Tony tugs weakly at Bucky’s sleeve.

“Off…too scratchy”

Bucky frowns a little bit as he tries to comprehend what Tony is referring to.

“You mean the clothes, doll?” Getting a small nod in return, Bucky releases a small breath and smiles fondly, the earlier spiralling thoughts shoved to the back of his mind as he focuses on Tony right in front of him. His worry for Steve still lurks, but both know there’s nothing they can currently do to help, so Bucky will focus on the one thing he can do. Help Tony regain balance.

“Ok, doll, I’ll take off the clothes but I’m leaving the underwear on ok?”

Ignoring the huff from Tony, Bucky quickly and efficiently strips both himself and Tony of their clothes, kicking them away from the edge of the bed so that no one trips over them when they get up. Before going to the bathroom to look for some oil, Bucky makes sure to tuck Tony into the bed as snuggly as possible, murmuring softly to the already drowsy sub.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart ok? Want me to rub you down or you just want to cuddle, hmm?” Placing a soft kiss on Tony’s warm and slightly sweaty forehead, pretty much the only bit of skin Bucky can currently see. As he gently plays with the soft, brown locks of hair, Bucky mentally makes a note that they are in need of a cut.

“Mmmkay.” Mumbling, Tony noses into the blankets that are pulled tight around him, each inch of fluff is a soothing balm for his itchy skin, though he is infinitely glad that Bucky isn’t making him kneel on a cushion right then. Tony’s not sure he could handle that right then.

In almost no time at all, Bucky is back to the bed with a bottle of lotion in his hands which he places on the table, next to the bed, but within easy reach.

“Come on doll, let’s get you on your front so I can rub you down before you sleep hmm?” cooing and cajoling the fuzzy sub, Bucky eventually gets Tony to relinquish his death grip on most of the blankets and roll onto his stomach, leaving his back and shoulders free for Bucky to work.

Grabbing the bottle of lotion, Bucky pours a generous amount onto his flesh hand and lets it sit in his hand a bit to try and warm it up before lowering his hand to start rubbing it into Tony’s flushed and warm skin.

Moaning softly at the firm but gently movements of Bucky’s hands, which rub and dig into each and every tense muscle, slowly working out the knots until each muscle becomes lax and loose, Tony fights the urge to squirm and fidget. Even now his body is unable to stay still, sub drop or not Tony is unable to sit still for more than a minute before the urge to move grows.

Chuckling at the squirming body beneath him, Bucky uses his knees that’s either side of Tony, to pin him in place as much as possible. Tutting as he gently chides Tony.

“Hold still babydoll, can’t make sure I get every spot if you keep squirming huh?”

With a whine, but now visibly trying to keep still, Tony buried his face into his arms as Bucky kneeded at the small of Tony’s back. Loosening the muscles and cracking Tony’s spine, making Tony grunt but moaning in relief when tension he didn’t know he had, suddenly melts away.

“Feel better, doll?” Bucky leans down to softly whisper into Tony’s ear, grinning a bit when he sees a shiver go down Tony’s back. Pulling back when Tony nods quickly in response, Bucky makes sure that all of the lotion is properly rubbed in, leaving Tony with soft and smooth skin.

Slurring a protest when Bucky gets up again, leaving Tony cold, only for the half-formed protest to quickly die in his throat when he feels Bucky slipping in behind him, pulling the blankets up to cover them both. Dragging Tony back against his chest, Bucky spoons up behind Tony, holding him tighter than usual.

Humming contently when he’s delightfully warm again, Tony pays no mind to the tight hold as he snuggles further into Bucky’s arms and blankets, slowly starting to drift asleep as his body goes practically boneless.

Behind him, Bucky presses soft, chaste kisses into the back of Tony’s head, thumb stroking slowly in feather-light touches over Tony’s arms and chest. Lulling the sleepy Sub into a deep and restful sleep for the first time in days.

Nuzzling softly into Tony’s hair, it takes another hour of assuring himself that they will save Steve, they will take out Francis and keep Wade and Peter safe, before Bucky can finally fall asleep.

A few hours later, the sun rises into a red sky. 


End file.
